Diskussion:Sturmtruppen
Piloten auch Sturmtruppen Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die TIE-Piloten zu den Sturmtruppen gehören. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.73.121.167 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:48, 4. Jun. 2007 (CEST)) :Tatsache. Oder haben die bei den Klonkriegern etwas unterschieden? Nein, also gehören sie ebenso zu den Sturmtruppen. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:50, 4. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nur um dass klarzustellen damit das Thema archiviert werden kann.TIE-Piloten sind extra ausgebildet und keine Sturmtruppler (genau wie bei Klonkriegern).Ich hoffe das dass Thema abgehagt ist.General AT 10:36, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Nur der Vollständigkeit halber weise ich einmal auf die Comicgeschichte Der Alderaan-Faktor! hin, in der ein Sturmtruppler sehr wohl als Pilot eines TIE-Jägers fungiert. Ob diese Geschichte kanonisch ist, ist allerdings fraglich. (Den Artikel gibt es hier noch nicht, darum ist hier der Link zur Wook: The Alderaan Factor) --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:23, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sturmmtruppler - richtige Bezeichnung Sturmtruppen sind eine elitäre Einheit der imperialen Armee. Die Piloten gehören zur imperialen Navy, haben also nichts mit den Sturmtruppen zu tun. Truppler ist ebenfalls eine sehr unschlüssige Bezeichnung, Truppler kann kein hyponym von Sturmtruppen sein. Sicher gibt es für Truppler eine bessere Äquivokation. Periphalos 20:28, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Zu Truppler: Das ist eine nicht gelungene Lehnsübersetzung. "Trooper" ist englisch und ist die Bezeichnung für den einfachen Soldaten (bei der Bundeswehr heißen die glaube ich Schützen, aber ich kenn mich da nicht aus...). Die richtige deutsche bezeichnung wäre "Angehöriger/Soldat der Sturmtruppen" was aber nicht schön klingt, also müssen wir uns wohl mit dem *grusel* Sturm''truppler'' *grusel ende* abfinden. MfG - Cody 21:02, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wat habt ihr eigentlich immer gegen die armen Truppler... Menschenskindas.. so schlimm ist es nu auch wieder nicht. --Modgamers 21:05, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Alternativ könnte man auch Sturmtruppensoldat sagen, was besser klingt als dieses Antiwort *zitter* Truppler*..was daran so schlimm ist ? naja..es heißt ja auch nicht die Armada und der Armadist oder so...Raumschiff -> Raumschiffer. Periphalos 21:07, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Echt ey...Truppler ist ein sehr schönes Wort, was habt ihr nur dauert so ein Problem damit? *unverständnisempfind* Boba 21:09, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ausserdem habt ihr es nicht schlecht zu finden, da es nen offizielles Wort ist (offizielle Übersetzung). Und das was du sagst basiert wiederum auf deiner eigenen meinung.. und somit net offiziell --Modgamers 21:14, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es liegt daran, das es eine Lehnsübersetzung von Trooper ist. Aber Sturmtruppensoldat ist denke ich das beste, habe ich auch schon oft gelesen, *grausenkrieg^^* Truppler hingegen ist mir hier das erste mal begegnet. MfG - Cody 21:15, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) das thema ist aber eigentlich durch... kann man hier nachlesen Diskussion:Imperiale_Armee#Einteilung --Modgamers 21:19, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Eine Armada besteht (z.B.) aus mehreren Raumschiffen, ein einzelnes Schiff davon wird ja nicht Armadist genannt, sondern mit Raumschiff aus der Armada betitelt. Die Sturmtruppen sind eine Einheit ( mehrere Soldaten, wie Truppen verrät ) also ist das Wort Truppler in diesem Sinne einfach falsch. Sturmtruppen -sing. Sturmtruppensoldat wäre also richtig. Ich bezweifle eine "offizielle" Übersetzung, wenn das Wort im Duden nicht zu finden ist... Wenn jetzt einer sagt, der Vergleich hinkt schmeiß ich denjenigen ne Schüssel Cornflakes an Kopf *g* Periphalos 21:19, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :...btw..dann können wir ja diesen Irrtum weiter debattieren :-P Periphalos 21:21, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) so hier nochmal Erben des Imperiums, Seite 362, Zeile 11 f: "Als sie sich dem Waldrand näherten, erschienen außerdem Sturmtruppler in voller Kampfmontur ..." Zeile 18 gibts das Wort nochmal und auf den nächsten Seiten taucht das immer wieder auf. --Modgamers 21:23, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok ok, es gibt diese Übersetzung villt, aber dennoch würde ich sagen, das wir ein anständiges deutsches Wort und keine spontan vom Übersetzer erfundene Lehnsübersetzung. Es sind die Sturmtruppen und der Sturmtruppensoldat. Wollen wir jetzt einen Editwar veranstalten?^^ MfG - Cody 21:28, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Noch ist ja nichts passiert.. und das ist auch gut so. Ich hab den link angegeben wo der kram schonmal durchgekaut wurde... der Singular ist vielelicht gammatikalisch falsch, doch handelt es sich nicht wirklich um eine Lehnübersetzung sondern eher um eine Wortneuschöpfung. Und selbst wenn, ist diese Übersetzung maß der Dinge. es sei den du kannst mir ca. 10 Quellen nenen, die deine Übersetzung aufzeigen. --Modgamers 21:30, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :Nein, das hier ist in keinster Weise ein Edit-War, wir diskutieren schliesslich. Wenn die Quellen besagen, dass der Singular Sturmtruppler ist, dann ist das so. Wir bauen hier Artikel auf Fakten auf, die wir durch Quellen bestätigen. Besagen nun die Quellen, dass Sturmtruppler der Singular ist, auch wenns nur eine Lehnsübersetzung ist, dann hat das uns eigentlich gar nicht zu interessieren. Zudem, taucht Sturmtruppensoldat (was in meinen Augen ein schreckliches Wort ist, ich bekomm Kopfweh wenn ich das lese) in keiner Quelle auf. Und ich versteh ehrlich gesagt gar nicht was ihr alle an dem Wort so schrecklich findet. Boba 21:35, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Quelle hin oder her, es geht hier um deutsche Sprache. Und in der besagten deutschen Sprache kommt das Wort Truppler nicht vor, weil es dieses Wort einfach nicht gibt. Es wäre Traurig wenn sie die Jedipedia lieber auf ( in diesem Fall ) fragwürdige Quellen bezieht und die deutsche Sprache dabei ignoriert. Duden Antwort auf "Truppler" Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 21:40, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nichts Quellen hin oder her, wenn die Quelle besagt das der Singular so ist, dann ist der Singular so, da ist die deutsche Sprache scheiß egal Jango 21:42, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das, lieber Jango, widerspricht jeder Enzyklopädie...deine obzöne Aussprache übrigens auch. Periphalos 21:44, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hier in der JEDIpedia stehen die quellen aus STAR WARS vor der deutschen Sprache deswegen sind wir auch keine Deutschpedia.Tobias 21:48, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin auch der ansicht, dass man eine schlechte, oder falsche übersetzung hier nicht nur, weil es eine offizielle Quelle ist als höchste instanz ansehen sollte. MfG - Cody Naja, aber ihr seid genau wie die Locopedia, Kamelopedia, oder die Flash Gordon Wiki eine Enzyklopädie zu einer bestimmten Thematik. Das gibt der Jedipedia zweifellos ein Monopol was deutschsprachige Enzyklopädien über Star Wars angeht...mehr aber auch nicht. ( btw: die korrekte Bezeichnung ist übrigens Sturmsoldat ) Periphalos 21:50, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich sehs kommen, diese Diskussion, wird wie die andere auch, ausarten. Bleiben wir lieber ruhig und beachten nciht, wenn sich einer im ton vergreift. (Und ob das obzön ist oder nciht ist egal, jedenfalls ist es mittlerweile "deutsch" so zu reden, dass tut jeder-.-). So nun ein Zitat aus dem Buch Die deutschen Kolonien, das vor zwei Jahren erschienen ist (ich hab den entsprechenden Teil fettgedruckt): :"In der Naukluft, nordwestlich von Maltahöhe, kommt es zu einem richtigen Gefecht, bei dem zwei Truppler auf sich aufmerksam machen, die aus der Geschichte der Südwester Truppe dann nicht mehr wegzudenken sind. (...) Richard Volkmann, Lt. aus Pforta/Kreis Naumburg, verfolgt den Feind bis zu einer Anhöhe, die künftig Volkmannhöhe heißt. Volkmann wird Distriktchef von Omaruru und Grootfontein, ist bei den Kämpfen bei Okangundi und am Waterberg dabei." :wie ihr seht, ist es mittlerweile auch in die Nicht-SW-Welt entwichen. Boba 21:51, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Traurigerweise...nun, es geht ja darum. Das in der deutschen Sprache das Wort nicht vertreten ist. Es ist offiziell nicht anerkannt und damit auch nicht richtig. Da es eine korrekte Alternative gibt, nämlich Sturmsoldat, bedarf es eigentlich keiner weiteren Debatte sondern nur einer kleinen Korrektur im Artikel. Periphalos 21:54, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wieso sollte ein weit verbreiteter übersetzungsfehler jetzt richtig sein? MfG - Cody 21:56, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Leute, kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Habt ihr vielleicht schonmal von etwas namens "Neologismen" gehört? Sturmtruppler ist halt ein Neologismus, der durch eine (möglicherweise) schiefe Übersetzung des "Troopers" entstanden ist. Ich hab letztens noch in einem neu erschienenen SW-Buch den Begriff gelesen und musste spontan an die leidige Diskussion denken. Akzeptiert den Begriff endlich und diskutiert nicht andauernd drumrum - ich hab mich auch mit den deutschen Namen abfinden müssen. Niemand beschwert sich über Sachen wie "Lichtschwert" (Lightsaber = "Lichtsäbel") oder "Scouttruppen" (Scouttrooper = "Spürtruppen") - aber an dem Truppler hängt ihr euch auf. Truppler ist inzwischen ein etabliertes, offizielles SW-Wort - das hat nichts mit korrekter oder falscher deutscher Sprache zu tun. Und damit ist die Diskussion beendet. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:00, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Warum ist die Diskussion beendet, wenn man ein korrektes, anerkanntes deutsches Wort als Alternative hat ? Periphalos 22:04, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Wieso den FEHLER? Ein Fehler wäre es, wenn der Übersetzter aus Stormtrooper Sturmmännchen gemacht hätte. DAS wäre ein Fehler. Was hier vorliegt ist eine WORTNEUSCHÖPFUNG. So wie bootilicous von Beyoncé, was ihr Sitzfleisch beschreibt oder Homers D'oh!. Die deutsche Sprache hat gar keine richtige Übersetzung für Trooper, jedenfalls keine, die passen würde. Trooper übersetzt sich mit Reiter oder Transportschiff. So ist Truppler eine sehr passende und leichtverständlich neuschöpfung eines Wortes für die Übersetzung von Trooper. Boba 22:06, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Boba hat wirklich recht, Droiden heißen ja auch nicht Roboter.. Tobias 22:07, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) LOL....sorry, aber das ist doch wohl jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder ?? Droiden sind menschenähnliche Maschinen, während Roboter für einfache arbeiten gedacht sind und in der regel aussehen wie toaster..wie auch immer, ich verabschiede mich von dieser farce in dem guten wissen das sturmsoldat die richtige bezeichnung ist. Periphalos 22:12, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Elite, oder nicht? Sagt mal Leute, vor wie viele Schränke seid ihr heute morgen eigentlich gelaufen? Wegen einem Wort so eine Diskussion anzufangen ist doch lächerlich. Bei sachlichen Unklarheiten ist es ja noch zu verstehen, auch wenn es nur kleine Dinge sind. Aber wegen einem Wort? Fragt einfach euren Deutschlehrer. Und jetzt kommt mal alle runter, dieses Thema ist lächerlich. Mir ist ganz oben eine andere Unklarheit begegnet. Periphalos hat geschrieben: "Sturmtruppen sind eine elitäre Einheit der imperialen Armee." Das sind meines Wissens keine Elitesoldaten, sondern die normale Standardinfanterie??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:39, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hab ich nicht eben gesagt, dass die Diskussion beendet ist? Schluss, aus, der Begriff steht und da gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:52, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, wissen wir, E.B wollte das nur noch loswerden und hat eine berechtigte inhaltliche Frage gestellt. Ja, sie werden fast überall als normale Infanterie dargestellt. Allerdings gibt es in der Thrawn Trilogie bei dem Traffen von Talon Karde mit den anderen Schmuglern einen Absatz, wo von "2 Sturmtruppen" und "weiteren imperialen Soldaten" die Rede ist. Außerdem sagt der Imperator in EP VI über die Legion auf Endor, dass sie zu seinen besten Truppen zählen, was man so interpretiren kann, dass Sturmtruppen Eliteeinheiten sind. Man könnte das ihn HdK erwähnen, aber in der Regel sind es einfache Infanteristen. MfG - Cody 22:56, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) thumb|right|Die imperialen Armeetruppen, außer den Sturmtruppen die andere normale Infanterie fürs Innere. Der Imperator meinte vermutlich, dass es die besten Sturmtruppen unter allen Sturmtruppen sind. Im Artikel "Imperiale Armee" steht noch etwas zu anderen imperialen Soldaten, die aber wohl nicht auf den Sternzerstörern eingesetzt werden. Also gibt es wohl eine Armee fürs Innere und eine für äußere Konflikte. Ähnlich so wie die Nationalgarde in den USA. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:01, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe nachgesehen. Es gibt 2 Arten Standardinfanterie: Einmal die "imperialen Armeetruppen", welche nur die innere Sicherheit und Stabilität wahren sollen. Dann gibt es noch die uns alles bekannten "Sturmtruppen", welche speziell für Eroberungsfeldzüge, also offensive Aktionen da sind. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:05, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke....DANKE !! DANKE !! DANKE !!! einer mit Wissen.... dachte schon die allgemeine Meinung driftet in die lächerliche Behauptung die Sturmsoldaten wäre die reguläre imperiale Armee...die (scheinbar) besser informierten Kollegen der wookiepedia haben das sehr verständlich niedergeschrieben. Beispiel !! Vergleicht es mit der amerikanischen Armee und den Marines. Periphalos 23:11, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe lediglich Wissen aus dem Artikel der imperialen Armee hervorgezogen. Und Periphalos: Die Sturmtruppen sind die reguläre Armee, genauso wie die imperialen Armeetruppen. Bloß sind die Sturmtruppen lediglich mit der Eroberung und die Armeetruppen nur mit der Verteidigung und Wahrung der inneren Sicherheit beschäftigt. Das ist vergleichbar mit der U.S Army und der Nationalgarde. Die USA haben ja auch 2 Armeen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:14, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun, danke..aber mir brauchst du das nicht erklären..ich hätte eine so banale behauptung, oder frage niemals gestellt....btw DIE PILOTEN GEHÖREN NICHT ZU DEN STURMTRUPPEN !!!! Periphalos 23:17, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich behaupte gar nicht, dass die Piloten zu den Sturmtruppen gehören. Aber du hast, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, im oberen Kommentar gesagt, dass es eine lächerliche Behauptung wäre, zu sagen, dass die Sturmtruppen die Standardinfanterie wären. Oder täusche ich mich? Ich finde, in der Wookieepedia und überhaupt sollte man mit dem begriff "Elite" nicht so um sich schmeißen und das zu leichtfertig als Bezeichnung an Truppen vergeben. Ich würde sagen, nur die besten 5 Prozent sind die Elite. Die Sturmtruppen aber, sind jede Menge, welche auf allen eroberten Planeten die Stellung halten. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:22, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nein, ich habe gesagt die Sturmtruppen sein eine elitäre Einheit. Elite ist für mich die Rote Garde z.B. Eine elitäre Einheit ist für mich eine Truppe mit gesonderter Ausbildung, was die Sturmtruppen ja bekanntlich haben. 89.182.96.120 23:36, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) (Periphalos) Wieso haben die eine besondere Ausbildung? Ich meine die normalen Soldaten der Sturmtruppen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:44, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Habe den Teil entfernt, in dem stand, dass die Sturmtruppen auf Grund ihrer schlechten Qualität stets hohe Verluste hatten. Das wird in Büchern und anderen EU-Quellen STETS anders beschrieben, da kämpfen die Sturmtruppen wie gut ausgebildete Elite-truppen. da sie in den Filmen so schlecht sind, liegt schlicht und einfach daran, dass die Guten gewinnen MÜSSEN. Das ist in Amerikanischen Filmen ganz oft so. Es gibt inzwischen auch schon die Bezeichnung "Stormtrooper-effect", für Soldaten in Filmen, die eigentlich gut ausgebildet sind und logischerweise auch gut kämpfen müssten, dann aber stets im Kampf gegen die zahlenmäßig stark unterlegenen Helden total versagen. Na wenn du es sagst und aus anderen offiziellen Quellemeinst, von der Qualität der Sturmtruppen überzeugt sein zu können, dann ist ja gut. Das kenn ich. Die guten Soldaten versagen in vielen Filmen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:44, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Editwar Teil 2 Möchte nochmal erwähnen das im Spiel Force Commander und in dem Buch Operation Eisenfaust ( aus der X-Wing Reihe ) singular von Sturmtruppen -> Sturmsoldat ist. Periphalos 10:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, es gibt also beide Singularformen, damit ist keine von beiden zu bevorzugen und beide zu erwähnen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:59, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ein guter Kompromiss, wobei es natürlich korrekter wäre die vernünftige deutsche Form zu bevorzugen, also Sturmsoldat..aber egal ;) Periphalos 11:01, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Boah, man wieso regt euch dieser name so auf, Ben Kenobi hat schon zweimal klar gesagt das die Diskussion beendet ist, wenn ihr euch diesen Anweisungen nicht fügt, müsst ihr mit entsprechenden Konsequenzen rechnen. Also nochmals die Diskussion ist bereits beendet und jede weitere weiterführung der Diskussion wiedersetzt sich der Anweisung des Admins, also schluss jetzt Jango 12:23, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) wie ihr wünscht :-) Periphalos 12:46, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Eine Überschrift um alle Überschriften zu beenden. So nochmal (nachdem sich das erste bearbeitungsfenster ausversehen geschlossen hat und ich alles nochmal tippen kann -.-). Egal wie du nun reagierst aber es scheint eine Tatsache zu sein. Peri du NERVST. Truppler hin oder her du kannst ja geren in dem glauben weiter leben, als einziger hierbei recht zu haben, und sogar Queleln dafür zu haben, jedoch hast du nur zwei oder drei Quellen die ungef. hundert andern gegenüberstehen. Nun kannst du gerne weiter noch bei deiner Meinung beharren, jedoch möchte ich mal deine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Qualität deiner Quellen lenken. Herr Heinz Nagel zB. ist mit Abstand der schlechteste Übersetzer und wird sonst nur noch von irgendwelchen indischen Aushilfsübersetzern der Computerspiel übertroffen (sie werden selten von Muttersprachlern Lokalisiert). Herr Nagel hätte ja noch andere Übersetzungen von Werken als Referenz nehemn können, was bei Computerspielen nicht der fall ist. Und nur weils nicht im Duden steht heißt das nicht, das es FALSCH IST. Weißt du überhaupt wie die Wörter in den Duden rein kommen, scheinbar nicht. Ein Dudenauthor übernimmt ein Wort nachdem er dies aus subjektiven Eindrücken hinaus häufig gehört, gelesen usw. hat. Truppler ist halt nicht häufig im normalen Sprachgesbrauch, jedoch in der SW Literatur, und vor allem in den Refenrenzbüchern (Thrawn-Trilogie, X-Wing Reihe bis Bacta Piraten) und wie Boba zeigen konnte auch in einigen anderen nicht SW Büchern. Somit ist das thema gegessen und wir bleiben bei Sturmtruppler, da es weder falsch ist noch aus einer fragwürdigen Quelle kommt und aussserdem am häufigsten verdent wird. Dir steht es jedoch frei jederzeit im wissen eigentlich recht zu haben, zu gehn. Elite oder nicht. Die Sturmtruppen sind einerseits eine Elite-Formation, wie auch die Elite (elitär ist nochmal was anderes.. könnt ja mal im Duden nachschlagen :P). Im Film sind sie die enizigen Soldaten des Imperiums die man zu gesicht bekommt und man erhält deshalb den Eindruck, sie sei die reguläre Armee. Dies wird aber duch Sekundärliteraratur revidiert, da dort die Imperial Armytrooper vorgestellt werden, welche als die reguläre Armee vorgestellt werden. Diese sehen ungef. so aus wie die AT-ST Piloten aus Episode VI (und scheinbar gehören die dazu). Nun braucht ihr net so RUMZUSCHREIEN... den auch Piloten sind Soldaten. Sie werden für Garnisonsaufgaben usw. eingesetzt und sind am häufigsten in der Galaxis anzutreffen, jedoch eigenen sie sich eher wenig für angriffe oder offene Feldschlachten, wofür dann schon eher Sturmtruppen herangezogen werden. Ich währe auch dafür die ST einzusetzen wenn ich die pläne des Todessterns wieder haben nmöchte, oder die Helden der Allianz jage. So hoffe nun alels geklärt zu haben. --Modgamers 12:37, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :LOL geht aber nicht um 100 gegen 2 Quellen sondern um eine alternative Bezeichnung, diese ist korrekt und jeder darf in einer Wiki was bearbeiten..und nur weil mir so ein Episode 3 Fan meint ich würde nerven, ändert das nichts an den Tatsachen Periphalos 12:39, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) SOOOOOOOOOO jungens.. ich hab bei der DUDEN-Hotline angerufen (Nr. 09001870098 1,99€ die Minute). Un der Herr meinte Strumtruppler steht da zwar net drin ABER der STOßTRUPPLER und deswegen könne dies analog verwendet werden. (Er meinte sogar, es währe eine überlegung wert auch die Sturmtruppen/Strumtruppler mit aufzunehmen.). ES IST ALLSO NICHT FALSCH (im gegensatz scheinbar zu den beiden andern angegeben Quelleb). Duden zieht nicht mehr, wir hatten von anfang an recht. Punkt. Und wat laberst du bitte von episode 3? Ich war schon imemr ein fan der alten filmen. --Modgamers 12:54, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und bei welchen Hotlines hast du noch so überall angerufen? OHO!!! Moddi Moddi!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:18, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) -.- ... ok das war jetzt deplaziert ... http://www.duden.de/deutsche_sprache/sprachberatung/index.php --Modgamers 13:21, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) War nur'n Witz. Bist aber auch ernst. Hör mal: Ich kopiere meine Diskussionsbeiträge immer, bevor ich sie abspeichere, um Bearbeitungskonflikten vorzubeugen. Du hast irgendwo oben meine ich über verlorene Daten gemeckert. Mach das mit dem Kopieren doch einfach auch so. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:27, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mensch Modgamer, machst dir soviel Arbeit...ich hab leider nicht die Zeit. Aber schön, wenn Stoßtruppler dort steht..super. Wir haben uns doch bereits geeinigt, beides ist richtig, beides ist mit quellen belegt, beides steht im artikel und gut....Periphalos 20:07, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Och man... du kapierst es wohl nicht. Sturmtruppler war von anfnag an richtig während alles ander falsch ist. Ein ausrutscher oder halt Fehlübersetzung. Somit geht nicht beides... da hast du etwas missverstanden.... --Modgamers 20:30, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) WTF !! *lacht* wie soll Sturmsoldat falsch sein ?? Wie...bitte erklärs mir..BITTE !! Periphalos 22:15, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Och Leute, wirklich! Jetzt akzeptier doch einfach, dass es beides gibt. Die Duskussion wurde von Admins beendet und es steht beides im Artikel. Jeder kann für sich beforzugen, was er für "richtiger" hält, aber für den Artikel ist das irrelevant, können wir jetzt nicht einfach mal aufhören mit dier Diskussion? Danke. MfG - Cody 22:26, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mensch Modgamer, machst dir soviel Arbeit...ich hab leider nicht die Zeit. Aber schön, wenn Stoßtruppler dort steht..super. Wir haben uns doch bereits geeinigt, beides ist richtig, beides ist mit quellen belegt, beides steht im artikel und gut....Periphalos 20:07, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST)..ich war eigentlich fertig ..egal werde jetzt schweigen, steht ja korrekt im artikel und gut. Periphalos 22:28, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jetzt will ich auch noch meinen Senf dazu geben: :::Es gibt im Starwars Universum viele Wörter, die es im deutschen nicht gibt, bzw, die so im deutschen nicht benutzt werden. Sturmtruppler, Droiden, Blaster, Repulsor, POD-Rennen, ... Es würde auch keiner auf die Idee kommen, POD-Rennen mit Kapselrennen zu übersetzten (Obwohl, doch, in Planet der Verräter ist es glaub ich so übersetzt...), oder Repulsor (was ich auch nicht im Duden gefunden habe) mit Schwebekissen o.ä. Auch den Blaster gibts nicht im Duden, aber da beschwert sich auch keiner drüber. Und zu der Sache mit den Robotern: In der Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis gibt es auch Roboter im traditionellen (deutschen) Sinne, und trotzdem sagt C3PO "Droiden bauen Droiden"... Wenn dass Wort OFFIZIELL Truppler heisst, dürfen wir da gar nichts anderes hinschreiben. Punkt. Fertig. Aus. Pandora 09:27, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) hab das jetzt von oben nach hier unten geschoben, weil ich den Absatz hier zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hab... [[Benutzer:Pandora|Pandora] 09:34, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST)] :Man soll mir verzeihen, dass ich mich wieder in diese an sich beendete Diskussion einschalte, aber hier scheint dennoch weiterhin Bedarf zur Erörterung zu bestehen. Meinen Standpunkt hatte ich bereits auf der eingangs erwähnten Diskussionsseite dargelegt und er hat sich nicht grundlegend geändert. Mein Vorredner bringt hier nun Beispiele von Übersetzungen, die allerdings einen wichtigen Unterschied zum ersten Wort "Truppler" aufweisen: sie sind gewollte Neologismen, die de facto so auch im Englischen auch als solche zu werten sind bzw. ein existierendes, englisches Wort so weit beugen, dass es mit der eigentlichen Originalbedeutung nicht mehr unmittelbar vereinbar ist. Diese Wörter wurden ausnahmslos so in das Deutsche eingebunden: "droid" wurde zum deutschen "Droid", bei "Blaster", "Repulsor" und "Podrennen" verhält es sich entsprechend. Der wichtigste, wenn nicht gar entscheidende Grund dafür ist der, dass es auch im Deutschen keine adäquate Übersetzung für diese Wörter gab. Solche Neologismen sind demnach gewollt und sinnvoll. Anders verhält es sich bei dem Wort "Truppler": Das englische Ausgangswort "trooper" existiert bereits im Vokabular, auch im hierbei benötigten Sinne "Soldat" und ist daher nicht als Neologismus zu werten (sic!). Eine korrekte deutsche Übersetzung sollte demnach ebenfalls keinen Neologismus schaffen. Der Übersetzer hat hier eine eigentlich unnötige und meines Erachtens auch (leicht) verfälschende Übersetzung benutzt, die eine im Englischen nicht gegebene Unterscheidung zwischen dem historischen und dem fiktiven "Stormtrooper" impliziert. :Erwähnenswert wäre unter Umständen noch, dass C-3PO eigentlich "Maschinen erschaffen Maschinen" sagt - wobei das mit dem aktuellen Thema nur bedingt etwas zu tun hat. :Der Diskussionston würde mir an der Stelle der Administration übrigens zu denken geben. Ich hatte erwartet, dass es bei mir damals ein Ausrutscher ob eines Missverständnisses war, aber ich habe mich scheinbar getäuscht. Admiral Piett 13:52, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie nun der Anruf beim Duden offenbart scheint es bei Truppler eher kein Neologismus zu sein. Da es den Stoßtruppler ja gibt (im Duden), und dieses von dem Wort Stoßtruppe kommt (einer deutschen Einheitenformation aus dem 1. Weltkrieg), welche wiederum Pate stand für das engl. Wort Shock Trooper bzw. Stormtrooper, ist nicht von einem Neologismus oder einem Anglizismus zu sprechen ist (wie von dir angedeutet aber nicht benannt; wobei ein Neologismus eine Wortneuschöpfung ist und nicht eine Lehnübersetzung wie du sie meinst). Viellmehr offenbart sich das dieses Wort wohl schon in der Deutschensprache existiert und wohl in den ersten zehn Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts entstanden ist bzw. verwendet wurde. Inzwischen ist das wort nur "aus der Mode" gekommen, jedoch gibt es wohl noch genug Belege, dass der Duden den Stoß''truppler'' aufnimmt. Der damalige Übersetzer hat sich nur diese Wort wieder erinnert oder was auch immer, jedenfalls ist dies wie Pandora sagt die Offizielle bezeichnung dieses Begriffes und alles andere ist als Ausrutscher oder der gleichen zu sehen, zumal Herr Heinz Nagel (welcher diese Übersetzung verwedent) oft sehr schräge Sätze in seinen Büchern konstruiert und auch sonst ein eher schlechtes Deutsch verwendet und sich nur selten an.. naja Bestehende Konventionen hält (scheinbar fällt das hier kaum jmd auf). So gibt es in Erben des Imperiums den fall, dass von einem Lichtkreuzer der Carrack-Klasse die rede ist. Im original heißt er Carrack-class light cruiser und auch wenn Licht eine zulässige Übersetzung von light ist (wie Soldat auch von Trooper) so ist es wohl doch der Leichte Kreuzer anstatt des Lichtkreuzers. --Modgamers 14:14, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich gebe dir teilweise Recht, zumindest mit dem zweiten Teil deines Absatzes. Beim ersten Teil dagegen muss ich dir leider widersprechen. In keinem Duden, den ich besitze, steht das Wort "Stoßtruppler". Auch eine Onlinesuche konnte dies nicht bestätigen. Natürlich weiß ich nicht, was man dir bei deinem Telefonat mit der Dudenhotline mitgeteilt hat bzw. wie suggerierend deine Frage gestellt war, aber ich würde davon ausgehen, dass man "Truppler" im besten Falle als eine Apokolokynthosis oder als Umgangssprache, ja Slang auffassen kann. Solides Deutsch ist dies meines Erachtens jedenfalls nicht. :Dass "Lichtkreuzer" eine eher sinnlose Übersetzung ist, steht freilich außer Frage. Hierbei hat sich der Übersetzer nicht gerade mit Ruhm besudelt, doch bringt uns dies nun zu einer ganz interessanten Betrachtungsweise: der Fehler ist in "Erben des Imperiums" unterlaufen, in dem zufälligerweise auch von "Sturmtrupplern" gesprochen wird (möglicherweise gar erstmals?). Ich könnte nun also anhand des falschen Lichtkreuzers auch diese Übersetzung ablehnen (was ich ja auch tue). Wenn man nun bedenkt, dass "Erben des Imperiums" eines der ersten Bücher im Erweiterten Universum ist, dazu noch das, welches den "Boom" in der Star Wars-Literatur hervorbrachte, dann erscheint es kaum verwunderlich, wenn die vielen nachfolgenden Bücher ebenfalls diese Bezeichnung annehmen, um die Kontinuität zu wahren. Auch das habe ich bereits in der letzten Diskussion angesprochen. :Nur damit wir uns verstehen: jeder soll die Soldaten so nennen, wie er möchte. Nur weshalb man sich an administratorischer Stelle trotz von jemandem dargelegter Quellenlage ("Force Commander" und "Operation Eiserne Faust") vor dem sehr schönen Kompromiss "alternativ: Sturmsoldat" drückt, der beide Seiten zufrieden stellen und die Diskussion endgültig beenden würde, ist mir nicht ersichtlich. Warum zählt hier eine Übersetzung, die auch von erwähnten "Lichtkreuzern" spricht, mehr? Admiral Piett 14:58, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Oh ei, wieso wird hier wieder angefangen zu diskutieren, Ben Kenobi hat schon zweimal gesagt das die Diskussion beendet ist, ich habs auch schonmal gesagt, auf Anweisung bzw Bitte von Ben, nun noch einmal Die Diskussion ist beendet wenn ihr da weiter drüber diskutieren wollt, dann geht in ein Forum oder schreibt euch e-mails Gruß Jango 15:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nochmal Bezeichnung Die Bezeichnung "Sturmtruppe" wird verwendet u.a. in BF, warum soll das nicht in den Artikel?? MfG - Cody 18:18, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Der Begriff "Truppe" impliziert mehrere Personen und ist demnach schlichtweg falsch. Da kann auch ein (!) Spiel nichts dran ändern. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:29, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wieso? Der Begriff wir in einer offiziellen Quelle verwendet, da kann er noch so scheinbar falsch sein... MfG - Cody 18:32, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Also entweder sollten wir alle Quellen verwenden/akzeptieren, oder wir sollten wenigstens konsequent sein! Der Begriff "Truppe" für einzelne Soldaten wird sowohl im Artikel Schattentruppen alsauch im Artikel Dunkle Truppe verwendet! Entweder wir nehmen immer die Bezeichnung "Truppler" oder akzeptieren wenigstens immer den Begriff "Truppe" für den einzelnen Soldaten. Alles andere ist gegen jede Logik und Vernunft! MfG - Cody 18:45, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Der Begriff ist in diesem Zusammenhang schlichtweg falsch (nochmals). Wenn er irgendwo anders gebraucht wurde, dann sollte er dort entfernt werden. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:51, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Es gab auch noch Klonkrieger nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns! Hallo allerseits, im Artikel steht, das während des Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns, der letzte Klonkrieger starb aber das kann doch nicht stimmen, weil die 501. Klontruppengarnison "nur" die Hälfte ihrer Klone auf dem ersten Todesstern verlor. Mit den restlichen Klonen kämpfte die 501. noch auf Hoth (Battlefront II) und laut Wookiepedia auch auf Endor. Also muß es doch noch Klonkrieger gegeben haben. Ausserdem steht im englischen Kamino-Artikel (wieder die Kollegen von wookiepedia), das Kamino für das Imperium weiterhin fleißig Klonkrieger produzierte, bis Kamino, nach der Schlacht um Endor, von der neuen Republik befreit wurde. Wieder ein Indiz dafür, das dass Imperium, noch weit über die Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns hinaus, über geklonte Trooper verfügte. :Das ist ja gut und schön, jedoch haben wir hierfür keine deutschsprachigen Quellenbelege, weshalb wir das eigentlich nicht wissen. Auch wenn man es woanders nachlesen kann, ist, oder sollte es für uns solange nicht existend sein, biss wir eine offizielle deutsche (oder englische) Quelle haben uas der wir es hier eintragen. --Modgamers 17:19, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Doch, bei BF II ist man selbst eine Klontruppe, die sogar noch bei Hoth mitkämpft. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:23, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) Es stimmt das das Imperium immer noch Klonkrieger produzierten, es wurden andere Genspender benutzt die aus Elitesoldaten des Imperiums ausgesucht wurden. Das kann man auch aus dem Comic Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges entnehmen wo der Lieutenant Janek Sunber sagt "es haben schon wieder nur die Klone überlebt". Lord Reaper 15:22, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das sagt eher aus, dass es da noch KLone gab, jedoch wurde später nur noch Rekruten von normalen Menschen eingezogen. Die einzig neuen Klone gabe es von 9 bis 9 NSY unter Thrawn. --Modgamers 16:29, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hallo alle miteinander, also laut George Lucas himself steckte zu Zeiten von Episode V noch unter jedem zweiten Sturmtruppenhelm ein Jango-Klon, denn George Lucas meint, das wenn man einen Sturmtruppler fragen würde, ob er seinen Helm abnehmen könnte, hätte man eine fünzig prozentige Chance einen Jango zu sehen. Ist in diesem Interview nachzulesen: http://www.mtv.com/movies/movie/237059/news/articles/1501522/story.jhtml Sturmtruppen ab der Thrawn-Krise Stimmt es, dass die Sturmtruppen ab der Thrawn-Krise die Armee gebildet haben, weil es nur noch die Sturmtruppen und keine Imperiale Armee mehr gab? Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 18:51, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ja und Nein, ich hab das ma ein bisschen gegoogelt und nachgelesen... Problem zur Thrawns Zeit ist, das die Imperialen doch sehr auf dem Rückzug sind, es gibt wenig Rekruten, die meißten wurden auf irgendwelchen Welten zwangsrekrutiert(Aussage Pellaeon, 1 Teil Thrawn Triologie. Als Thrawn dann die Klone herstellte wurden diese als Crews für seine Schiffe eingesetzt (allein schon etwa 180 Drednoughs) sodass die Sturmtruppen erstmal sehr präsent waren. Durch die neuen Gelmittel aus Wayland (Aussage Thrawn/Pellaeon Thrawn Triologie)und dem neuen Prestige hat man anscheinend neue Soldaten angeworben, allerdings scheint man(dies kann ich bis jetzt leider nicht belegen, kann auch nur sein das die Autoren so auf Troopler ;) stehen) diese dann, allein schon aus dem Grund, das Sturmtruppen gefürchtet waren in die weißen Rüstungen gesteckt, so scheinen sie zumindest nach Thrawns Zeit zu überwiegen. Gruß Comenor 23:05, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Waffen Im Artikel steht das die Sturmtruppen das E-11 verwenden obwohl es so ungenau ist. Warum hat das Imperium die nicht mit besseren Waffen ausgerüstet oder die Waffen der Klone Behalten ???(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.0.200 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:37, 4. Jul. 2009) :Ich würde sagen, man mußte "real" einen plausiblen Grund nennen warum die Sturmtruppen die Helden nicht treffen konnten. Zum anderen gab es ja präzise Waffen, z.B. das DLT20 A Blastergewehr. --Exodianecross 17:32, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Trotzdem, wenn da 20 Truppler stehen und alle vorbei schießen ist das schon wieder der Übertriebene "Die-Helden-gewinnen-immer-Effekt", das ist irgendwie doof gemacht. ich meine, das sind jahrelang ausgebildete Truppen, die kennen ihre Waffen und da kann mir niemand erzählen, dass ein Junge wie Luke, der zum ersten mal nen Blaster sieht sofort besser kämpfen kann als die Soldaten... (möglicherweise merkt man es aber ich bin Klontruppen-fan und hasse die Rebellen :) ) :Liebe Grüße von der realistischen Seite der Macht ;) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 08:15, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) : Bild des Klonkriegers Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, wäre es nicht vielleicht sinnvoll, das Bild durch einen Phase II Klon zu ersetzen? Schließlich waren das die ersten Sturmtruppen und es wird trotzdem klar, dass die Sturmtruppen aus den Klonkriegern hervorgingen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:18, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Nochmal die Elite, nur zur Sicherheit Mich würde jetzt nur noch einmal interessieren, ob die Sturmtruppen nun wirkliche als Elite gezählt haben oder nicht. Das würde ich dann nämlich auch so in den Artikel eintragen. Ein richtiges klares Ergebnis ist da oben, meiner Meinung nach, nicht rausgekommen. Gruß, Da'ne Ling 21:08, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Eigentlich sind die Sturmtruppen die normalen Soldaten des Imperiums solange sie nicht befördert werden oder in eine Spezialeinheit kommen.Von daher Nein Sturmtruppler sind keine Elite.Gruß General AT 22:47, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Aber sie gehören ja auch nicht zu den Standartmäßigen Soldaten des Imperiums, also sind sie ja schon besondere Soldaten. Andererseits sind sie auch nicht Elite, da selbst ein "Bauernbengel" gegen sie gewinnt, was meiner Meinung nach ein wenig unrealistisch ist... Liebe Grüße (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 08:07, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) : ::: Meine Güte, steht doch alles da. Alleine der Begriff Sturmtruppen ist schon eine Abgrenzung von den normalen Soldaten. :Sicherlich gab es noch andere Elite-Einheiten. Aber Sturmtruppen sind eine Gattung davon. :Viele Klone wurden zu Beginn des Imperiums dem Imperator und Vader direkt unterstellt und in STURMTRUPPEN umgenannt. :Diese Einheiten sind somit ein Teil der galaktischen Armee, welche aus Menschen UND den neuen leistungsschwächeren Spaarti-Klonen (Shocktruppen) bestand. :Später wurden diese Kamino-Klon-Einheiten aus Verlustgründen aber auch mit den neuen Klonen und Menschen aufgefüllt. (siehe Kamino 9 VSY) :Anmerkung: Schaut mal die klassische Trilogie. Es mag an den Rüstungen liegen...aber die Sturmtruppen da machen mir einen Eindruck als wenn die ständig fast hinfallen - daher vorsichtig laufen, die Rüstung stört,.... die teilweise weggenietet werden wie Kanonenfutter und lach - von Teddybären besiegt werden. Vielleicht ist das J.L. mal aufgefallen und diese nachträgliche Abgrenzung zwischen den Klonen aus z. B. CLone Wars und der denn Trupplern der klass. Trilogie wurde zugelassen. :Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 11:06, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Das Korps???? Ich hab jetzt mal im englischen Star wars-Wiki gelesen. Da stand, das Sturmtruppen (und damit auch Spür-, Schock- usw. -truppen) garnicht zur Imperialen Armee gehören und das sie eine eigene, unabhängige Einheit, nämlich das Sturmtruppenkorps bildeten und das sie nicht für die Bewacung von Planeten sondern für den Feldeinsatz gedacht waren (Irgentwie doch einleuchtend). Stimmt das oder haben die da Quatsch geschrieben??? viele Grüße CT327 8:50, 23.02.2012 (UTC) :Nun, da steht "operating alongside". Das heißt wohl soviel wie: taktisch kämpften Sturmtruppen und Armee usw. zusammen, sie unterstanden aber verschiedenen Kommandostrukturen, sodass z.B. ein Army-General keinem Sturmtruppen-Bataillon einen Befehl erteilen konnte. Dürfte ein ziemliches Chaos in der Hierarchie ausgelöst haben. Um einen irdischen Vergleich zu ziehen: Ein Offizier der Royal Navy kann einem Marine (andere Truppengattung) im Normalfall auch keinen Befehl erteilen, weil die Kommandostrukturen (nominell) erst bei der Queen herself zusammenlaufen. Um das zu beheben, werden "joint staffs" eingerichtet, also Stäbe, die aus Offizieren verschiedener Truppengattungen bestehen. Ich hoffe, diese Überlegungen machen es etwas klarer für dich. Flusswelt 08:27, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::hat sie wirklich, danke ;) CT327 9:39, 23.02.2012 (UTC)